tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
Make Me A Supermodel, Cycle 1
[http://tengagedgroups.wikia.com/wiki/Make_Me_A_Supermodel Make Me A Supermodel] (now retroactively known as Make Me A Supermodel), Cycle 1'' ''is a reality show hosted by supermodel Naomi Campbell that aimed to find someone who could be the next top fashion model. The cycle was the first of the T-Models franchise to premiere, on May 7 2010. The prizes for this cycle were: *A $1,000,000 contract with agency T-Models. *A spread with Naomi Campbell in Tengaged Vogue. This cycle featured a cast of 16 contestants, and this large number of contestants stuck for future seasons. There was no international destination for this cycle. The winner was 23 year-old Millie Riccio from Rowlett, Texas, who defeated Casinos Mullin and Jason Byrd in the finale. Episode Summaries 'Episode 0: Casting' Posted on May 5, 2010 '' After a girl pulled out at the last minute, Naomi flew the final 19 girls out to Orlando, Florida for their casting round. After she gathered all of the girls, she announced that she would be the only judge so he pressure was on for the girls to impress her throughout the entire competition. After a runway show, the girls had individual interviews with Naomi where the girls expressed their personalities. Damon expressed his unique talents including fire-breathing, Logan who many of the female contestants had crushes on, Carolyn who impressed Naomi with her fashion knowledge and Sam who made a friendship with Naomi despite almost missing the application deadline. At the end of the episode, Naomi announced the final 16. 'Episode 1' ''Posted on May 7, 2010 After eliminating the girls at casting, Naomi revealed that the models would be staying in a model apartment in Los Angeles for the remainder of the competition. Upon arrival, many of the contestants felt that the apartment was too small and cramped, however in a Naomi Mail, Naomi stated that she specifically chose this apartment in order to give them a more realistic experience. For the photoshoot, the models faced beauty shots where they would have to wear no make-up, however in this modelling competition (as part of the T-Models franchise) all girls would have to book the shoots from clients and book stylists and designers themselves. All of the models managed to book clients except for Simon, as none of the designers could understand his accent, and Tennis who didn't have a 'model look'. On set, Gaga's knowledge also impressed the designers, while Kort's and Casinos' posing received high praise. At panel, While Casinos impressed Naomi and her friends with his stellar photo, Millie's shot was criticised for being too glamorous and not fitting the theme. Damon's passion for modelling was questioned, and Andy received harsh criticisms from Naomi's friend, despite liking the photo herself. In the end, Simon and Tennis were eliminated straight away for not booking a job on the first shoot, while Naomi announced Andy, Damon and Millie as the bottom three. In the end, it was Damon's lack of willpower which got him sent home. *'First call-out: '''Casinos Mullin *'Bottom three: Andy Smith, Damon Salvatore & Millie Riccio *'Eliminated: '''Damon Salvatore, Simon McIntyre & Tennis Smith *'Featured photographer: 'Sarah Silver *'Special guests: James Lamb (je7467), Jason Tyler (jason_2_12), Janell Hale (girlracer265) 'Episode 2' Posted on May 10, 2010 After surviving a triple elimination, the contestants returned to their house where Logan, almost immediately, began setting up a party celebrating that three models had left the competition, which sent an upset Millie to the confessional about the party being disrespectful to the eliminated models, and she wouldn't have liked it if she was in their position. Meanwhile, Jdog was debating whether his heart was in the modelling industry and whether it was a wise career path for him to choose, which he shared with his close friend in the house, Gaga. At the photo-shoot, the girls arrived at a studio to be greeted by Naomi Campbell, who assigned each girl a specific color outfit which they would be modelling. The colors were assigned as follows: This week, Jdog and Whatman were the only two models to fail to book a shoot, while Logan and Super also performed poorly. However on the opposite end of the spectrum, Jason and Millie vastly improved on their previous performances. At panel, this was second when Millie's photo was deemed by guest judge Austin to be the only one which truly 'wowed' him, earning her first call-out. The bottom three were revealed to be Jdog and Whatman, for failing to book a shoot, and Logan for his poor photo. Logan was announced as safe, while despite his lack of passion Jdog was saved due to his potential, and Whatman was sent home. *'First call-out: '''Millie Riccio *'Bottom three: Juan "Jdog" Key, Logan Mahone & David "Whatman" *'Eliminated: '''David "Whatman" *'Featured photographer: 'Mathu Anderson *'Special guests: Austin Garrison (Austin), Jason Tyler (jason_2_12), Janell Hale (girlracer265) 'Episode 3' Posted on May 13, 2010 Shortly after elimination, and a phone-call from his mom, Jdog decided that despite having a strong look, his passion for the industry just wasn't there, and decided to leave the competition for good. This annoyed almost all of the girls as they felt he took the place of another aspiring model who would have loved his place in the competition. *'Quit: '''Juan "Jdog" Key The next day, the models met with runway coach extraordinaire J. Alexander, who taught them how to walk the runway. Sam struggled the most with the lesson, with J. deeming him to look 'strange' and 'un-coordinated'. However Casinos and Gaga both impressed with their sophisticated yet sexy walks. Afterwards, Naomi announced that they would be participating in a Miu Miu runway show, where they would be photographed on the runway, which would constitute as their photo-shoot for that week. Most of the girls were nervous, but managed to pull-off relatively good shots. However, both Andy and Kort failed to be booked for the show, and therefore could not participate. At panel, Kort and Andy were criticized for not booking a job, while Casinos severely impressed with his shot, earning him the best photo. While Jdog's quitting was discussed, it was Andy who failed the judges the most this week, sending him home. *'First call-out: Casinos Mullin *'Bottom two: '''Andy Smith & Kort Singer *'Eliminated: 'Andy Smith *'Featured photographer: 'Matthew Jordan Smith *'Special guests: Austin Garrison (Austin), Jason Tyler (jason_2_12), Janell Hale (girlracer265) 'Episode 4' Posted on May 20, 2010 The day after the previous panel, a phone-call was received for Nikki, informing her of the death of a close relative, and that if she would like to leave the competition to attend to that, then she was welcome to do so. Nikki decided she needed to be with her family during this hard time, and chose to leave the competition. *'Quit: '''Nikki Lee After the sudden departure of one of the girls, the models were taken to an abandoned warehouse where they were met with Naomi, who informed them of a slight twist in the game (which was created to cause drama at the house). One at a time, each of the girls would write the name of the girl, who they felt was the weakest girl in the competition and "didn't deserve to be here", on a piece of paper, and put it into the ballot box. After all of the models had voted, the votes were revealed. Everyone received a vote apart from Millie and Sam, while Super received the most votes, leaving him visibly upset. Super's poor attitude continued into the next photo-shoot, where the girls had to pose with water, as he was unable to give a variety of different poses. Jason wowed the photographer with his extremely sexy shot, and the photographer stated him as one of the best models he's ever worked with. Sam and Tony struggled with the theme, while Kort had a wardrobe malfunction when the white dress became see-through when wet. At panel, Gaga had a great shot, but was criticized for her lack of personality at panel, while Casionos' consistency was questioned. At the call-out, Jason won his first best photo, while Casinos, Kort and Sam all landed in the bottom three. However, as Kort failed to book a shoot this week, she was sent home over the two others. *'First call-out: Jason Byrd *'Bottom three: '''Casinos Mullin, Kort Singer, Samantha "Sam" Vance *'Eliminated: 'Kort Singer *'Featured photographer: 'Douglas Friedman *'Special guests: Jason Tyler (jason_2_12), Janell Hale (girlracer265) 'Episode 5' Posted on May 21, 2010 After Kort's eliminations, and for making it halfway through the competition, the models were treated to a night out at a local club and restaurant. After a few drinks at the club, Gaga and Jason, who had been rather close throughout the competition and ended up staying the night together. This further angered Casinos who had secretly had feelings for Gaga throughout the competition, and made it his priority to try and get Jason out of the competition. The next day, the girls were met with Naomi who announced that she had contacted a few of her celebrity friends, who would be paired up with a model for this weeks photo-shoot. The pairings were as follows: Whilst in hair & make-up, Bret Michaels made sexual advances towards Gaga, which she didn't feel comfortable with and ultimately chose not to participate in the photo-shoot, while Sam overslept and failed to turn up to the set that day. Back at the house, Jason and Casinos both got into a heated argument over Gaga, causing extreme tension within the house and the three being ostrichized by the rest of the contestants. This greatly annoyed Tony, who had been holding daily Yoga sessions for the models, as well as various team-building exercises throughout the competition in order for them to enjoy the show as much as they could. At panel, much to Casinos' displeasure, Jason's photo was the best of the week, narrowly beating Millie's shoot for first call-out. The remainder of the models received mixed reviews for their shoots except Gaga and Sam who both landed in the bottom two for having no photo to critique. In the end, Naomi and her friends, felt that Gaga's past performances had been much stronger, resulting in Sam's elimination. *'First call-out: '''Jason Byrd *'Bottom two: Carolyn "Gaga" Cairns & Samantha "Sam" Vance *'Eliminated: '''Samantha "Sam" Vance *'Featured photographer: 'Catherine Harbour *'Special guests: Austin Garrison (Austin), Jason Tyler (jason_2_12), Janell Hale (girlracer265), Cheryl Cole, Bret Michaels, Tyra Banks, Sandra Diaz-Twine, Jennifer Aniston, Bruce Willis, Tyson Beckford, Trey Songz 'Episode 6' Posted on May 26, 2010 With Gaga, Jason and Casinos all still in the competition, it was just a matter of time until things came to a head. The day after the elimination while at the house, Casinos and Jason got into an almost physical fight in which the other models had to intervene. This caused Gaga to have a mental breakdown due to the stress between the two guys, and asked to leave the competition. The producers asked to sleep on the decision, but the next day she still felt uncomfortable and went home. Quit: Carolyn "Gaga" Cairns The next day, Naomi met the girls and announced that this week they'd be competing in two photo-shoots, which they would be judged separately on in two different panels/eliminations. The theme for both was a 'Day' look and a 'Night' look, with the 'Day' being the first. While on set, Logan was rushed to the emergency room after suffering from stomach pains, which later turned out to be appendicitis, causing him to quit the competition and not participate in the shoot. Quit: Logan Mahone At the first judging of the week, all of the models did well, but it was Millie who managed to earn the first call-out of the week. However, Naomi dropped a bombshell on the contestants and announced that fashion experts were at the shoot, and were secretly watching and choosing who they felt had the least potential; this person would automatically land in the bottom two, no matter how good their photo was. This was revealed to be Super, who was joined by Casinos however due to their good photos both remained in the competition. *'First call-out: '''Millie Riccio *'Bottom two: Casinos Mullin & Super English *'Eliminated: '''None *'Featured photographer: 'Steven Jackson *'Special guests: Janell Hale (girlracer265), Calvin Klein, Linda Evangelista, Steven Meisel, Elle Macpherson After the shock at panel, Super was worried about his place in the competition, and confided in Millie and Tony about his doubts. Tony, made a luck potion which was tampered with by Jason who spoilt the recipe, which Tony and Super later drank. At the second panel of the week, Millie earned her second first call-out (her third in the competition) whilst antagonists Jason and Casinos were also announced as safe. Super and Tony, who's lucky potion had been poisoned, landed in the bottom two, however Naomi announced that neither of them would be leaving the competition due to Gaga and Logan's absence. *'First call-out: '''Millie Riccio *'Bottom two: Super English & Tony Johannsen *'Eliminated: '''None *'Featured photographer: 'Pongsak Tangtiwaja *'Special guests: Janell Hale (girlracer265) 'Episode 7' Posted on June 4, 2010 With the competition down to the final 5, everything was down to the wire, and many of the models felt they had to watch out for the threats in the house. With Super and Tony being the only two in the house to not get a first call-out, then confided in Millie to give them some tips on what to do in terms of modelling (despite her being a female model). At the house, Tony received a phone call from his mother informing him he had been accepted to work at one the most prestigious banks in the U.S., the dream he had for years, which would start immediately and he had the choice between staying in the competition or quitting. As he felt like he wouldn't win the competition anyway, after coming out of the bottom two, he chose to leave the competition. Quit: Tony Johannsen After Tony chose to go back to New Jersey, Millie was distraught as Tony had become her best friend in the house, and been rather lose for the past few weeks. Super encouraged her to keep going, and to not give up as she had been doing so well in the competition. At the photo-shoot, the models were greeted by Naomi and Jason Tyler, who would act as the creative director for this week. Naomi announced that the theme for this week was 'White' as they would all be wearing white, serene outfits and try to look angelic whilst doing so. Jason noted that all of the models impressed him, and that it would be a difficult choice for Naomi to decide who was eliminated. At panel, Millie broke down about Tony's departure but was heavily reprimanded by Naomi for not having a thicker skin, which is needed in the fashion industry. Jason and Super's photos were good, but were criticised for not showing enough growth in the competition, while Casinos ended up with a great photo, but had similar facial expressions throughout. Nevertheless, despite her outburst, Millie was rewarded with her third first call-out in a row, while Jason and Super landed in the bottom two. In the end, it was Jason who advanced to the final 3, while Super was sent home for his mediocre portfolio. *'First call-out: '''Millie Riccio *'Bottom two: Jason Byrd & Super English *'Eliminated: '''Super English *'Featured photographer: 'Markus Hartel *'Special guests: Jason Tyler (jason_2_12) 'Episode 8' Posted on June 14, 2010 After Super's elimination in the penultimate week, it was time for the final three to really step up their game, as at the end of the week Naomi would be crowning the winner. While Casinos and Millie remained optimistic about their chances, which they bonded over, Jason became ever worried about the possibility of his losing, and how this would affect him outside of the show. He was comforted by Millie who told him that his strong portfolio will definitely gain him modelling jobs in the future, and he will definitely get signed by an agency. When the final three arrived at their studios, Naomi told the models that they would be participating in 3 photo-shoots this week, which would be watched by members of the public who will at the end vote for who they thought was the better model, as well as Naomi, Jason, Janelle and Austin. The three photo-shoots had to embody 'glamour', 'victory' and 'fire' three things needed to be a top model in the working industry. Casinos soared in the victory photo-shoot, with Millie doing poorly, Jason cracked under the pressure and failed to impress in the photo-shoot, pushing him to not compete in the other two. On the flip side however, Millie blew Casinos away with her Glamour and Fire photo-shoots, impressing the judges. Afterwards, Naomi announced that they would be fitted in designer outfits, and head directly to the final panel which would determine the winner. Once there, Naomi announced that Casinos has won the public vote, while the photographer and judges felt that Casinos had done the best on the victory shoot, and Millie on the other two tying it up at 2-2-0. The models were then sent out of the room to allow the other judges to deliberate. While Casinos was praised for coming out strong at the beginning, he was criticized for being inconsistent at times as he landed in the bottom three 3 times. Jason received the most criticism for his performance in the final week, but was called the strongest male of the competition by far by Jason. Millie started off the competition at the bottom, but her change in attitude was commended and her 4 first call-outs were universally praised. When the girls were called in, Naomi announced Millie as the first winner of Make Me A Supermodel as she had gained the votes of Janell, Austin and Naomi herself, whilst Casinos only gained Jason's. *'Final Three: '''Casinos Mullin, Jason Byrd & Millie Riccio *'Make Me A SuperModel Winner: Millie Riccio *'Featured photographer: '''Jez Smith *'Special guests: Austin Garrison (Austin), Jason Tyler (jason_2_12), Janell Hale (girlracer265) Contestants (ages stated are at time of contest) Summaries 'Call-out order' : The contestant quit the competition : The contestant was eliminated : The contestant was part of a non-elimination bottom two with another contestant : The contestant was part of a collective call-out with another contestant : The contestant won the competition. * In episode 1, both Simon and Tennis failed to book a photo-shoot. Additionally, Damon, Simon and Tennis landed in the bottom three. However, all of them were eliminated. * In episode 2, both Jdog and Whatman failed to book a photo-shoot. * In episode 3, Jdog quit the competition. Additionally, Andy and Kort failed to book a photo-shoot. * In episode 4, Nikki quit the competition. Additionally, Kort failed to book a photo-shoot. * In episode 5, both Gaga and Sam failed to book a photo-shoot. * In episode 6, both Gaga and Logan quit the competition. Additionally, no one else was eliminated that episode. Also, Casinos and Jason received a collective second call-out in the 'Night' photo-shoot call-out. * In episode 7, Tony quit the competition. * In episode 8, Jason failed to participate in the finale photo-shoots. 'Photo Shoot Guide' *Episode 1 photo shoot: No make-up beauty shoots. *Episode 2 photo shoot: Colored outifts. *Episode 3 photo shoot: In-motion runway shots. *Episode 4 photo shoot: Evian Water shoot. *Episode 5 photo shoot: Billboard with celebrity. *Episode 6 photo shoot: 'Day' and 'Night' looks. *Episode 7 photo shoot: White outfits. *Episode 8 photo shoot: Victory, Glamour and Fire inspired spreads for T-Vogue. 'Judges' *Naomi Campbell Post Top Model Careers *'Jason Byrd' has been signed to an agency, has done a few modelling stints, however is main focus in life is now in acting. He later returned to compete on Make Me A Supermodel: Fans vs Favourites. *'Carolyn "Gaga" Cairns' has since become a top fashion designer who's collections have opened in New York and Sydney Fashion Weeks. She has also had two children. *'Super English' has done a few casting photos as he only models part-time. *'Tony Johannsen' has since quit his job and become a top Tengaged-Celebrity being the face for a few big-name designers. He is now more of a fashion icon, than a model himself. He has also appeared on the cover of Vogue magazine. *'Juan "Jdog" Key' has signed to an agency, and been a part of a few-editorials, but as since gone back to university. *'Nikki Lee' is now a full-time model, who has been featured in Nylon and Glamour: Russia magazine, but no major ad campaigns. *'Logan Mahone' has taken a few test shots, but ultimately retired from modelling. *'Simon McIntyre' Simon has shot a campaign for Mario Testino and is now an Irish celebrity, and was featured in Harper's Bazaar U.K. *'Casinos Mullin' has shot several editorials with TNTM 3, but now has a family and no longer models. *'Millie Riccio' has signed to T-Models and is now dubbed Elle Girl due to numerous appearances in Elle magazine. *'Damon Salvatore' initially gave-up modelling to pursue other career paths, but as of 2013 has given it another try. *'Kort Singer' has turned to glamour modelling, and makes appearances in Playboy and FHM. *'Andy Smith' was arrested for possession of class A drugs, and is no longer affiliated with the show. *'Charles "Tennis" Smith' has chosen to leave the modelling industry. *'Samantha "Sam" Vance' is now a fashion journalist working in The Philippines, trying to establish Manila as a fashion capital. *'David "Whatman""' is now pursuing a career in banking.